<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mother Knows Best by VillainousShakespeare</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623644">Mother Knows Best</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VillainousShakespeare/pseuds/VillainousShakespeare'>VillainousShakespeare</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>British Actor RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Kissing, Set Up, Sex, Smut, Teasing, Waltzing, meet cute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:40:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VillainousShakespeare/pseuds/VillainousShakespeare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When a pretty young doctor saves Tom from being hit by a motorcycle, his mother decides she is the perfect woman for him. Can Tom resist her efforts to pair the two of them off? And does he really want to?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mother Knows Best</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written from the following request:</p><p>Tom Hiddleston x (non actress) reader where she met Tom under a circumstance where she saved Tom from an accident and she happens to be new to the country as she was assigned to London for work, and as their encounter happened with Tom's mother's presence, she wanted her to date/ marry her son, if I may also request for OFC name I'd like is Marinel, of Asian [Philippine] origin" </p><p>Hope I did justice to the request!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Really Mum, it's no worry at all," Tom insisted for the eight time as he guided his mother down the slippery steps of the little pub where they had just finished lunch. "I was more than happy to put together a table."</p><p>"And you will tell Benedict how grateful I am for the items he donated for the silent auction?" she asked him.</p><p>"If he doesn't already know after the note I am sure you sent already and the personal gratitude you will doubtless express to him tomorrow night, then I don't know what my assurances will do, and frankly he does not deserve it, but I will tell him anyway."</p><p>"Don't get cheeky," she scolded, rapping him on the chest.</p><p>Tom sighed. There was no one in the world he loved more than his mother, but Diana Hiddleston in organizational mode was enough to drive even the world's most devoted son to distraction. The fundraiser she was spearheading for the British Royal Orchestra was destined to be a grand success, but until that happened she would tenaciously obsess over every last detail. Adjusting the umbrella so that it covered more of her keeping off the icy rain, he let his irritation go.</p><p>"I will tell him," he said again.</p><p>"Good. I received their card with their dinner selections, as well as the ones for Luke and his date, but someone - " she gave him a pointed look - "has yet to return theirs. Now, I went ahead and marked you down for steak, but what will your date be having?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Steak, salmon, or vegetarian? Also, I will need her name for the place card."</p><p>"Her who?"</p><p>"Your date Thomas."</p><p>"I don't have a date," he knew the moment the words left his mouth they were a mistake.</p><p>"You couldn't find a date?" she looked at him in pity.</p><p>"No, Mum, I'm sure I <em>could </em>find a date if I wanted," he tried to stop the inevitable. </p><p>"Then what's the problem?"</p><p>"I don't want to!" he ran his hand through his hair. "Look, Mum, just drop it, okay? The whole table is paid for so there won't be any money lost for the orchestra. I will have plenty of congenial company with Luke, Elizabeth, Ben &amp; Sophie, and we won't have to deal with the paps hounding some poor woman for the next month after we're seen together."</p><p>"But Thomas," she began, ramping up for a new onslaught.</p><p>"But nothing. I am going alone. It will be fine. It just means there will be a spot at my table for you to drop in and say hello between all of your basking in your success. Now, let me get you a cab so that I can make it to my afternoon meeting on time."</p><p>"Thank you, dear," she surrendered, though the look in her eye remained steely. </p><p>Counting his small victories, Tom stepped off the curb, leaving his mother with the umbrella. The mix of rain and sleet chilled him to the bone as he tried to peer through it for the telltale light of a cab. He was just turning to see where a sudden, high pitched noise was coming from when he was hit from the side by some unknown force and found himself toppling to the ground.</p><p>***</p><p>Marinel had given up finding a cab in the midst of the downpour. She should have known better than to venture out when the skies were looking so threatening, but she was still excited to be exploring the streets of London. The twisty lanes seemed to hold some hidden treasure around every corner, and even though she would be living here for at least the next three years, she couldn't wait to see all it had to offer.</p><p>She was walking down a narrow one way street when she noticed a man standing partially out in the road, arm raised in vain for a cab that was not coming. She shook her head, thinking that he must be a hopeless optimist to imagine that there would be any available cabs in this weather. Especially at his ridiculous height it should be easy to see that none were in sight. </p><p>As Marinel watched him bounce up and down on the balls of his feet, she could just make out the light of what appeared to be a motorcycle coming from the wrong way down the street. The driver was weaving between the cars parked on the side of the road and the oncoming traffic in an erratic fashion. He was, she realized, heading right towards the man trying to hail a cab.</p><p>Acting purely on instinct, Marinel ran forward, throwing herself at the tall man and knocking him back onto the sidewalk as the motorcycle sped by, blaring its horn. Born by the momentum of her running tackle, Marinel tumbled forward, landing on top of the stranger. </p><p>He was a giant, she decided as she sprawled atop the man. His length was almost twice as long as hers, making her feel like a child. He also had the most brilliant set of eyes, mixing blue, grey, and hints of green into a mesmerizing color all his own as he blinked up at her. Marinel stared back, feeling lost in the gaze.</p><p>"Oh my gracious! Are you all right?" a female voice exclaimed. </p><p>Marinel shook her head to clear it as an older woman bustled over to them. The man on whom she lay laughed ruefully and raised a hand to his temple where a small trickle of blood ran down to dilute in the rain.</p><p>"I think so," his voice was rich and smooth, and made her suddenly realize how very attractive he was. "I'm not quite sure what happened."</p><p>"What happened is that this young lady just saved your life! Here, my dear, let me help you up."</p><p>Reaching up to grasp the firmly offered hand, Marinel hauled herself clumsily to her feet, apologizing as her knee dug into the leg of the man beneath her. He followed her up, rising neatly despite the wound to his head and who knew how many other bruises.</p><p>He really was tall. Marinel didn't even come up to his chin. His hair was soaking wet and curling into tight ringlets down to the nape of his neck. She pushed back her own, which she was sure was just limp and dark, falling into her face. The woman, judging from her looks and the way she began fussing over him, was clearly his mother.</p><p>"Saved my life?" he asked, looking with quizzical eyes at her.</p><p>"I'm sure that's an exaggeration," Marinel said bashfully, shy now that she could see just how handsome this man was.</p><p>"There was a motorcycle coming right at you," the woman said. "If this young lady hadn't pushed you out of the way, you would have been run over."</p><p>"Goodness," the man blinked at her. "I really do owe you my thanks. Are you alright? You took quite a tumble yourself."</p><p>"I'm fine," she said, taking mental inventory and finding that except for a scraped up palm it was true. "But your head seems to be bleeding."</p><p>"Oh dear, she's right!" the woman gasped, standing on her tiptoes to get a better look.</p><p>"Here, let me see," Marinel ordered.</p><p>She must have sounded suitably commanding, because he crouched down on his haunches (and that wasn't embarrassing<em> at all</em>, she thought) so that she could get a better look.</p><p>"You certainly had yourself a good whack," she told him, self-consciously pushing his springy, dripping curls back from his brow. "But it doesn't appear that it will need stitches."</p><p>"Are you certain?" the woman fretted.</p><p>"Just make sure you clean it well when you get inside, and apply antibiotic ointment, and you should even avoid a scar. Although it would be almost a match for the one on the other side."</p><p>Now what had made her say that? She had been completely professional before that, despite the way her heart had raced when she was once again that close to his face. The man grimaced, hand going absently to the old scar she had thoughtlessly drawn attention to.</p><p>"I am just going to be an old, battered shell before too much longer," he laughed ruefully.</p><p>"Hardly that," the woman smiled at him. "I take it from your appraisal that you are used to cuts and scrapes?"</p><p>"I am," Marinel said.</p><p>"Mother?" the woman asked. "I know I saw my share of injuries in my day."</p><p>"Doctor," Marinel corrected her.</p><p>"Oh, a doctor! Did you hear that, Thomas?"</p><p>"I did, Mum," the man's voice sounded repressive. "Thank you. Sincerely. Doctor..."</p><p>"Doctor Cruz," she answered. "Marinel Cruz. And you are?"</p><p>The man blinked and tilted his head to the side as though surprised. It was almost as though he expected her to know who he was. Perhaps he had hit his head harder then she thought.</p><p>"Tom," he said, extending his hand and clasping hers warmly. "And truly, thank you again."</p><p>"And I'm Diana, this one's mother" the woman said, eschewing her hand to take Marinel in an embrace. "Oh, you poor thing, you are soaked to the bone! Here, why don't we go into the pub and get you a warm cup of tea and dry you off."</p><p>"As much as I would love to stay..." the man - <em>Tom</em> - trailed off.</p><p>"You have a meeting, yes I know," the woman finished for him. "Very well, off with you. I will take care of Dr. Cruz."</p><p>"But how will you get back to the office?" Tom asked.</p><p>"I'm a grown woman, Tom. I was getting myself around long before you came into this world, and I will continue to do so without you here to hold my hand."</p><p>"I would love to stay and bandy words with you, but I really do have to get to my meeting," Tom grimaced. "If you are sure you are both alright?"</p><p>"We're fine dear. Go."</p><p>"I'm fine, really," Marinel assured him, blushing for no apparent reason.</p><p>"I am in your debt, Marinel," he told her, making her name sound like a caress the way he rolled the vowels in his mouth. "My mother can give you my cell number, and if there is anything that you need, please, do not hesitate to call."</p><p>Marinel nodded, suddenly unable to make words form in her mouth. The man saluted jauntily to them and, popping up his collar, set off down the street with his long strides.</p><p>"Well, now that we've gotten rid of him," Diana said, "let's get you warm. And tell me dear, do you by any chance have plans for tomorrow night?"</p><p>***</p><p>Marinel took a deep breath before stepping into the large ballroom. It was beautiful inside, candles and fairy lights giving the interior an ethereal glow. She checked the seating chart by the door and noted her table number, not bothering to look at the names next to hers. There was no reason, she wouldn't know any of them anyway.</p><p>How had she let Diana talk her into this, she wondered. No doubt the brandy added into her tea had something to do with it. The woman had also spun her a moving story about not wanting empty tables at the event to reflect badly on her as an organizer. As Marinel looked around her at the glittering throng surrounding her, she began to realize just how bamboozled she had been by the older woman.</p><p>Smoothing down her cocktail dress, Marinel began to search for table 5. She was glad that the dress was part of the wardrobe she had brought initially from home. The rest of her clothes, along with her other belongings, was arriving next week. She had intended it for the welcoming dinner the hospital was throwing her on Friday, but it could easily be reworn, provided she was careful tonight. She liked the way red satin was cut to accentuate her figure, making her feel more like a woman and less like an awkward girl.</p><p>She had also allowed herself the frivolous pleasure of a trip to the salon to have her hair and nails done. She justified it to herself by remembering that it was still nasty out, and she didn't have her wifi set up or her books at home yet. She might as well amuse herself with an outing. The french twist that the stylist had tortured her silky straight hair into gave her a bit more height, and all in all she felt more glamorous than she had in years.</p><p>"This is table 5?" she asked, arriving at a smallish round table with six chairs around it.</p><p>"It is," a friendly looking young man with sandy blond hair said, smiling. "You must be Dr. Cruz. Welcome."</p><p>"Thanks, and Marinel is fine," she smiled back at him.</p><p>"I'm Luke, and this is Elizabeth," he told her, standing to pull out her chair for her. "The rest of the riffraff will be late, of course."</p><p>"You know them all?" she asked, nervously.</p><p>"Unfortunately," he said, after which Marinel was sure Elizabeth had kicked him under the table. "Please, have a seat."</p><p>"What do you do, Marinel?" Elizabeth asked. "I mean, obviously you're a doctor, but what sort?"</p><p>"I work in emergency medicine innovation," she told them. "I just started at the Evalina Children's hospital on South Bank. Or rather, I start next week. I just moved here from the Philippines."</p><p>"Wow, that's some move!" Elizabeth sounded impressed. </p><p>"It was, but I went to college at Oxford, so I knew the country a bit. I never got down to London much though, due to all the course work, so I am excited to be here!"</p><p>"Oh, and how do you like London now that you're here?"</p><p>Marinel soon found herself happily engaged with the personable Elizabeth. She hadn't realized how much she had been missing the company of a woman her own age since she had moved to this rainy country, and it felt wonderful to just discuss things like what pubs were safe for a single female seeking to unwind without undo attention, and where you could find affordable but cute rain boots. Luke mostly sat back with a small smile watching them interact, but the few comments he made were funny and pointed, and she was beginning to be quite glad that Diana had talked her into attending.</p><p>"Hello all, sorry I'm late. Though I might point out that I still arrived before Ben and Sophie."</p><p>The voice, all melted caramel with the slightest hint of a growl, was instantly recognizable to Marinel. She had heard it over and over in her mind the last 24 hours as it tormented her with its effect on her insides. Turning around she looked up - far up - at the stupidly handsome man she had tackled the day before.</p><p>The promise of good looks from the drenched, bleeding man in a soggy pea coat was made dazzlingly real when dry and coifed. A navy suit, tailored to perfection, hugged every inch of his long, lean body. A lighter blue, textured tie circled his neck, matching the light blue pocket square in his coat pocket. His hair, a golden copper now that it was dry, had been brushed out so that it just curled in a slight wave at his collar. All in all, he looked as though he had stepped out of the pages of a magazine. Suddenly her red dress seemed less glamorous and more pedestrian. </p><p>"Ben and Sophie have children to put to bed," Luke pointed out to the new comer, rolling his eyes. "What's your excuse?"</p><p>"Ignore him Tom, you look lovely so it was worth the wait," Elizabeth smiled, standing up to give him a hug. "You'll have to forgive these two, they have a professionally antagonistic relationship. Don't let that fool you though, they are devoted underneath all the bluster."</p><p>Luke and Tom both harrumphed in unison, making Marinel smile despite her nerves. Then the blue eyes swung in her direction, and and she felt her heart skip.</p><p>"I'm do sorry darling, I don't believe we've met," he smiled down at her, oozing effortless charm out of every invisible pore.</p><p>"Oh, Tom, this is Dr. Marinel Cruz," Elizabeth introduced her. "Marinel this impossible man is -"</p><p>"I do know you!" Tom interrupted, just as he took her hand in his. "From the street yesterday. That was you, wasn't it?"</p><p>"It was," she smiled, stupidly happy that he had remembered her.</p><p>"I must say, you clean up nicely. You look lovely."</p><p>"So do you," she blurted out, and wanted to chew her tongue off.</p><p>"He has help, believe me," Luke said. "Left to his own devices, Tom would not be fit for human observation."</p><p>"I just let him believe that so he feels needed," Tom brushed off the other man's comment grandly.</p><p>"So wait, how do you two know each other?" Elizabeth asked, deftly changing the subject before a squabble could break out. Marinel got the feeling it was something she did often.</p><p>"As it happens, Marinel was the lovely young woman who kept me from becoming road kill yesterday," Tom told his friends with a devastating smile at her.</p><p>"That was you?" Luke demanded, eyes going wide. "Did you really knock him on his arse? Oh, please, tell us all about it! And leave nothing out!"</p><p>"It was nothing really," Marinel demurred. "There was a motorcycle coming the wrong way down the one way street while he was trying to hail a cab for his mother, and of course he couldn't see it. So I pushed him out of the way. Really, it was what anyone would do."</p><p>"Oh, how lucky for you she was there!" Elizabeth gushed, eyes wide with horror.</p><p>"It was indeed a lucky chance. And speaking of lucky chances, tell me Marinel, how comes it you are here?"</p><p>"In London? I got a job at the hospital," she said, confused.</p><p>"No, not in London. At this benefit. At my table? You must admit it does seem a bit of a coincidence."</p><p>"Oh, that," Marinel felt slightly uncomfortable with how intensely he was staring at her. "Well, after you left, your mother and I got a hot drink to dry off and..."</p><p>"Just as I thought," Tom growled. "Tell me, have any of you seen my sainted mother this evening?"</p><p>"Only from a distance," Luke said. "Why?"</p><p>"No reason. It's just that I need to have a long talk with her."</p><p>"I'm so sorry if I am intruding," Marinel said miserably. "I told her she didn't need to invite me here. If you'd rather, I can go."</p><p>"Marinel no! Don't be ridiculous!" Elizabeth said, looking speakingly at Tom.</p><p>"No, darling, please forgive me," Tom was at once contrite. "You have nothing to apologize for. My mother is a meddlesome woman, but it has nothing to do with you. Not really. I'm afraid you are just another innocent victim in her machinations."</p><p>"She's still trying to set you up then?" Luke smirked.</p><p>"The woman is relentless," Tom groaned.</p><p>"Oh!" Marinel realized what they were saying. "Please don't think that I had anything to do with that!"</p><p>"I don't," Tom assured her, placing his hand over hers. "This is all Mother, believe me I know."</p><p>"Well, at least she had good taste this time," Elizabeth opined. "Marinel is a doll! And far more intelligent than that last one!"</p><p>As they began discussing the various other attempts his mother had made to pair him off, Marinel smiled weakly and took a sip of her wine, wishing the floor would open up and swallow her. It was going to be a long night.</p><p>***</p><p>It was going to be a long night, Tom thought as he and Luke waited in line at the bar. It was crowded inside the ballroom; his mother would be pleased. He had only caught sight of her once, and she had very ably managed to slip off as soon as she felt his eyes glaring a hole in her. No worries, he could wait. He knew where she lived.</p><p>"If you ask me, you owe your mother a debt of gratitude," Luke opined, easily reading the direction of Tom's thoughts and winning himself a glower.</p><p>"Why would I thank her? She is the most meddling woman ever to grace god's green earth!"</p><p>"Possibly, but she made an excellent selection this time, you have to admit."</p><p>Tom grunted non-committedly. He was not about to admit, especially to his publicist and friend, that he found the young doctor his mother had invited for him to be in every way delightful. She was clever, refreshingly candid, and clearly passionate about her work. The fact that said work involved seeking out ways to save the lives of children went straight to his heart and tugged hard. She was also stunning in that red dress that hugged her body in ways that he didn't want to think about, at least until he was in the privacy of his own home and could deal with the reaction it threatened to have on certain parts of his anatomy.</p><p>"Oh, come on Tom, you can't say you don't like her!" Luke refused to drop the matter.</p><p>"I didn't say anything of the sort," he insisted.</p><p>"Is it because she doesn't gush all over you? I would think that would be refreshing, but maybe your ego is a bit bruised?"</p><p>Tom, never one to lie to himself, considered the suggestion. It was true that Marinel seemed to have no idea who he was. She smiled at him, and blushed prettily enough that he flattered himself she might, just might, be attracted to him, but she didn't treat him like a celebrity. It was refreshing, but there might be just the tiniest part of him that wished she was just a bit more starry eyed. Damn Luke for making him realize it!</p><p>"My ego is fine, thank you. It is, as you say, refreshing that she treats me like a regular person." Just because he wouldn't lie to himself didn't mean he was above lying to Luke.</p><p>"Hello gents, what are we talking about now?" Benedict's voice sounded from behind.</p><p>Tom turned to smile at his friend, equally well turned out but for a hint of what he thought might just be baby vomit on his shoulder. He pondered telling him about it, but decided to let it be and see how long it was before anyone else noticed. Ben was a dear friend, but that didn't mean there wasn't a hint of competition between them.</p><p>"Tom's date," Luke piped up.</p><p>"She's not a date!"</p><p>"Oh, a date! This is intriguing. Who is the lucky lady?"</p><p>"A doctor who rescued him from death by motorcycle. As punishment for keeping him alive, she has to bear his company for the night."</p><p>"She is not a date!" Tom reiterated. "My mother invited her, if you must know."</p><p>"Oh dear, is she as bad as the last?"</p><p>"Not at all," Luke answered before Tom had a chance. "Pretty, smart, kind... of course this one is too stuck on spiting his mum to admit it. Plus she has no idea he is a <em>movie star</em>, so he's a bit deflated."</p><p>"It has nothing to do with... We don't even know if the lady would be interested in me!"</p><p>"And if she were?" Benedict asked, ever the one for the probing question. "Would you be interested in her?"</p><p>"Oh look, we're next in line," Tom sighed in relief, finally stepping to the bar to order a round of drinks for their table.</p><p>He had been spared an answer, but the question lingered in his mind. Was he just being petty and wanting to show his mum she was not the boss of him? If so, what did that say about him? Marinel was all the things that Luke had said. Perhaps he should relax a bit and see where the night led. This in mind, he was smiling as he made his way back to the table, drinks in hand for himself and the lovely doctor.</p><p>"Oh my goodness!" Marinel's eyes opened wide as saucers and her mouth gaped. "You're Benedict Cumberbatch!"</p><p>A good natured chuckle went through the group as Benedict sent a quick smirk in Tom's direction.</p><p>"Guilty as charged, I'm afraid," he smiled at the doctor, handing Sophie a drink and extending his hand. "You must be Marinel. I've just been hearing all about you."</p><p>"I'm so sorry," Marinel stammered, turning bright red as she shook his hand. "I didn't mean to blurt it out like that. It's just... well, Sherlock is my absolute favorite television show of all time! And you are so fantastic in it and... I just never thought I would meet you, let alone be at your table! I promise, I won't gush like this all through dinner. I'm really usually never like this!"</p><p>"I can attest to that," Tom said quietly, shoving down a pang of jealousy.</p><p>"It's quiet alright," Benedict smiled at her. "I assure you I am very likely to disappoint. I'm not nearly as clever as Sherlock, though I am happy to say I am easily smarter than these two here."</p><p>Tom and Luke predictably protested his jibe and Benedict sat down, taking his place between Tom and Sophie. Marinel was still staring at him, Tom noticed with irritation. How could she know who Ben was but be oblivious to him?</p><p>"You already met Ben's wife I assume," he asked, stressing the word wife ever so slightly. Across from him Luke snorted his drink and he considered poisoning his publicist. </p><p>"I did, though I didn't make the connection until now," Marinel replied. At least she didn't seem upset by the news of his matrimony. That was a small balm to Tom's ego. "How do you all know each other, if I might ask?"</p><p>Ben and Luke were just loving this, he could tell by the wide grins that spread across their faces. The ladies were better at hiding it, or at least were making an effort to do so, but even Sophie and Elizabeth seemed to have picked up on the fact that Tom did not appreciate being outshone in front of the beautiful doctor. Silently he gnashed his teeth.</p><p>"Well, Luke and Elizabeth work in publicity, so I have known them for ages," Benedict told her, enjoying himself. </p><p>"And Tom?" she prompted. </p><p>Well, he thought, at least she remembered he was there!</p><p>"Oh Tom and I have crossed paths on a number of occasions," Ben said in blasé voice. </p><p>"I'm an actor as well, Marinel," Tom ground out, unable to take it any longer.</p><p>"Really?" she smiled up at him, face innocent.</p><p>"Indeed. Luke is my publicist. I was, in fact, one of his first clients."</p><p>"And yet I managed to stay afloat anyway," Luke put in.</p><p>"What did you work together on?" she asked, back to Benedict, damn him.</p><p>"Hm... well there was a small movie called War Horse, and an independent film series called The Avengers..."</p><p>"Oh dear lord!" Marinel's were truly round with horror now. "You're an Avenger?"</p><p>"I am not," Tom said after taking a moment to collect himself.</p><p>"He's a villain!" Benedict added.</p><p>"Antihero!" Tom corrected automatically, glaring at his friend. "I play Loki in the series."</p><p>"I've heard of him!" Marinel said in an awed voice. "He's very popular, isn't he?"</p><p>"Against all reason," Ben sighed.</p><p>"He does have a following," Tom tried to keep the smug pride from his voice.</p><p>"I am so sorry, you must think I've been living under a rock," Marinel groaned. "I've just been so busy with med school that I never have time to get to the movies. Any free time I have tends to be filled up with reading - I'm a bit of a bibliophile."</p><p>"But you did find time for Sherlock," Benedict couldn't resist pointing out.</p><p>"Well, yes. The character has always been a favorite of mine, ever since my father read the books to me years ago. So I borrowed the DVDs from my flat mate and binged them all over break when I had the flu one year."</p><p>"I'm honored."</p><p>"Oh look, the orchestra is tuning up!" Sophie pointed out, ending Tom's torment. "They must be about to play!"</p><p>He had never been so glad in his life.</p><p>***</p><p>Marinel could not shake the feeling of complete stupidity that had come over her the minute she learned who her dinner partner was. She should have realized! He was so handsome, so well spoken, so charming, how could he <em>not</em> be a movie star? She was more than willing to believe he was thrillingly good at it. There was something about him that made her sure he was brilliant at anything he set his mind to.</p><p>She had obviously hurt his feelings by not recognizing him, she realized. It was odd, he didn't seem like the type who would want women falling over him. In fact, he had been visibly upset by his mother's attempt to set them up. Why then should it bother his so much? She wished she could convince him it was no slight to him or his films, she just hadn't had time for a social life while she was studying.</p><p>The Orchestra was wonderful, of course. Marinel often felt like she could visibly feel music. The big disappointment of her life was that she had not turned out to be a talented cello player and was instead indifferent at best. She had wanted desperately to play professionally when she was younger. Still, she managed to derive a great deal of pleasure out of listening, and soon found herself swaying in time in her chair. It was after a few minutes that she realized that Tom was staring at her.</p><p>"Did you want something?" she asked, half shy, with a smile.</p><p>Tom's eyes narrowed, as though he were trying to come to a decision. As he regarded her, Marinel felt her chest tighten. She wasn't sure why, but some instinct told her that the course of her life depended on whatever it was he was deciding.</p><p>"I do," he said at last, standing and extending his hand. "May I have this dance?"</p><p>"What?" she squeaked, sure she must have heard him wrong.</p><p>"Dance with me, Marinel," he asked quietly. "Please."</p><p>It was the way he said her name that her rising to her feet. She swallowed and placed her slightly trembling hand in his as he led her to an empty space towards the front of the room. The orchestra, she realized, was playing a waltz.</p><p>"I don't know how to do this," she confessed shakily as his placed his hand on the small of her back and drew her closer to him in hold.</p><p>"That's alright," he said softly with a small smile. "I do. Just trust me, and try to feel the music."</p><p>It was magic. Heaven. All the wonderful words rolled into one. He was true to his word - Tom did know how to waltz. What was even more amazing was that he was such a strong leader that she was managing to follow. His hand on her back clearly showed her which way to move, and his steps were sure enough that she felt almost secure in his arms.</p><p>"Look at me, not at your feet," he murmured, as he spun her about.</p><p>"How do you know how to do this?" she asked breathlessly, raising her eyes to his intense blue stare.</p><p>"I learned first at RADA, where I went to school. Also, I've had to waltz in two projects I've done, once on television and once in a movie. I love it."</p><p>"I can see why. I'm sorry I've never seen you act. I promise I will watch something as soon as I can!"</p><p>"It's alright, Marinel," he chuckled. "I will admit, it stung a bit that you knew Ben's work and not mine, but I will get over the bruise to my ego, I promise you."</p><p>"You must have women throwing themselves at you all the time," she said, and wondered where on earth that had come from.</p><p>"Perhaps, but rarely with so pure an intention as you did," he smiled.</p><p>"I did't... I mean..."</p><p>"Relax, Marinel. I know you had no ulterior motives. And I am very grateful that you rescued me. If for no other reason than it allowed me to dance with you tonight."</p><p>And really, she thought she might just die there on the spot. Between his arms around her and the way he was smiling down at her, Marinel was starting to feel light headed. This, she realized, must be how princesses in fairy tales felt. Dancing in the arms of a handsome prince, falling in love at first sight. Not that she was in love, she reminded herself. But it would be easy, oh so very easy, she realized to become so with this man.</p><p>"Would you mind stepping out on the balcony with me?" he asked, eyes flicking across the room.</p><p>"Of course," she said automatically. In that moment she would have gone anywhere with him.</p><p>Threading their way through the handful of other dancers who had followed their lead, Benedict and Sophie among them, Tom brought her skillfully to a small door that led out onto a balcony lit only by small twinkle lights since the sky was still cloudy.</p><p>"There, it's easier to breath out here," he said approvingly. </p><p>"It is," she answered, shivering just a little.</p><p>"Oh, where are my manner? You must be freezing!" </p><p>Tom slipped out of his blue blazer and wrapped it around her shoulders. As he did, he let his hands linger on her, and she felt a thrill run through her body. He looked nervous, she realized, and wondered why. His tongue darted out to moisten his lips, making her wonder what it would be like to kiss him. How lucky must the actresses be who got to play opposite him! She was half afraid to watch any loves scenes he may have done, knowing that she would feel blinding jealousy for his scene partners.</p><p>"Marinel, I am sorry I was a bit of an ass earlier," he began.</p><p>"You weren't!" she insisted. </p><p>"I was. I was jealous, and behaving like a petulant boy."</p><p>"Jealous of what?"</p><p>"Jealous that you seemed so... so enamored of Ben," he ground out.</p><p>"I wasn't enamored of him! Just his series!"</p><p>"And before that. Just because my mother had invited you, well... I almost let my stupid pride and stubbornness get in the way."</p><p>"In the way of what? Tom, I promise I am usually not this dense, but you are not giving me much to go on!"</p><p>"In the way of this," he said, after staring at her a moment.</p><p>His head came down, and softly his lips brushed against hers. Marinel froze for a brief moment, and then her entire body melted into his. Tom's arms slid around to draw her in, and she brought her own hands up to his chest, loving how firm it felt to her touch. He moaned low and his tongue slid along her lips, begging them to open. She was only to happy to do so, welcoming him in to taste and explore. Against her stomach she could feel him becoming aroused, and it brought a wave of desire down to her own core.</p><p>"You have no idea how much I've been wanting to do that," he told her in a rough voice as he drew back and smiled at her.</p><p>"I am so glad you did," she answered breathily.</p><p>"Marinel, might I drive you home tonight? I promise, I will be a complete gentleman."</p><p>"Yes," she said, almost at once. "Although I might not promise the same!"</p><p>Tom threw back his head and laughed, delighted by her response.</p><p>***</p><p>Tom paced anxiously in the bedroom, where he had been banished almost two hours ago. It was so unfair! Yes, he might have been staring at her, but who could blame him? Her face was so expressive, and he loved watching the play of emotions across it. He did mean to make her self conscious!</p><p>At last, after what felt like an eternity, the door opened and Marinel entered to stand in the doorway. Tom sat straight up from where he had been collapsed on the bed, looking for the world like a child on Christmas morning. Marinel smiled, clearly enjoying his anguish.</p><p>"Well?" he could not help asking. "What did you think?"</p><p>"Hmm..." she thought about it for a moment. "Did they do something to your costume with special effects? Your... well, certain areas looked rather... smooth."</p><p>Tom felt his face turn bright red as he glanced towards the floor.</p><p>"Oh, that. They might have had to alter it. For ratings purposes. I get a bit excited sometimes when I act."</p><p>"I see. How interesting!"</p><p>She slowly crossed the room towards him, looking delicious in her blue scrubs. He thought she looked delicious in everything of course, but the scrubs in particular just seemed to suit her. And they were so delightfully easy to take off.</p><p>"Anything else?" he prompted shamelessly.</p><p>"Thor was rather insufferable, wasn't he? Especially in the beginning."</p><p>"Yes!" he agreed triumphantly.</p><p>"And it wasn't like Loki intended to get him banished. His friends certainly turned on him fast."</p><p>"You are the smartest woman in all the world!" Tom grinned as she finally reached the bed.</p><p>"But still..."</p><p>"Still?" he asked, on pins and needles.</p><p>"Loki was no Sherlock," she sighed in mock disappointment.</p><p>Tom growled and lunged at her, pulling her down onto the bed and rolling on top of her.</p><p>"You take that back!" he insisted, holding her in place.</p><p>"Never!" she shrieked, sticking her tongue out at him.</p><p>Tom narrowed his eyes and began tickling her, long fingers finder her sides where he had learned she was most sensitive. As Marinel squirmed back and forth beneath him his teasing turned more sexual in nature, and his hands slipped down beneath the elastic band of her pants.</p><p>"Take it back," he growled, flicking over her clit and making her gasp.</p><p>"Tom!" she said on a drawn out breath.</p><p>"Take. It. Back." with every word he sunk deeper and deeper into her with his dexterous fingers while his thumb toyed with her bud.</p><p>"Please," she whined, eyes closing.</p><p>"Say it, and I'll make it all better," he cooed.</p><p>"Loki is better than Sherlock," she gasped, and he grinned triumphantly.</p><p>"Damn right!' he crowed, standing up and undoing his pants.</p><p>They had been dating for a month, seeing each other almost every day that Marinel had free from the hospital. Today she had arrived at his home and announced that one of her patients had seen a picture of Loki in her office and could not believe she knew him. When she admitted that she had never actually seen any of the Marvel movies, she feared it might cause a set back in his recovery, so upset had the boy become. There was no choice in the matter, she had to watch Thor.</p><p>Tom had held off on having her watch any of his movies up until that point. The idea that she might not like them made him feel physically ill. It had only been a few weeks, but her opinion meant more to him than he could say, and he desperately wanted her to think him talented.</p><p>Now though, he just desperately wanted her.</p><p>They made quick work of their clothes and he was back on her, loving the way her skin felt pressed against his. She was so small, almost dainty, but fierce and passionate about the things that mattered to her. He had seen from their first meeting how willing she was to put herself on the line, to risk injury to help anyone, even a stranger. As she had helped him.</p><p>"You are so beautiful," he told her, grinding his erection against her.</p><p>She moaned and ran her hands down his back, and he leaned in to kiss her neck. Her legs came up to cradle him and he lined himself up with her entrance, loving how wet and eager she was for him. </p><p>"Such a good girl," he purred in her ear, flicking it with her tongue. "Ready for your God."</p><p>"Yes," she agreed, pushing towards him. "God, yes."</p><p>He chuckled and thrust into her, head falling back on his neck as he felt her stretch around him. God, she was so tight, he worried sometimes he might hurt her. The noises she made now though were far from pain, as she screamed out his name and tightened her legs around him.</p><p>He began slowly thrusting into her, mouth dropping kisses on every bit of her skin he could reach. Her hips canted off the bead in rhythm with him, and he took a moment to look down at her. Dark eyes closed, black hair spread out on his white bead spread, she was like a goddess, made for him to worship. Lifting her slightly, Tom increased his pace, making sure to hit that spot within her that made her cry out in pleasure. </p><p>"I'm almost there," she gasped, eyes opening to show lust blown pupils. </p><p>"Then cum for me, Marinel," he told her, finding her clit once more to give it the last bit of attention that sent her over the edge.</p><p>As she chocked his cock in her orgasm, Tom grunted like an animal and rutted into her, no longer able to worry about fineness. All he could concentrate on was his primal need to claim this woman. Her name burst from his lips as his seed burst inside her, filling her. He continued thrusting as he emptied into her, mouth finding hers in a desperate kiss.</p><p>It was some time later when she raised her head from his chest, on which she had been resting peacefully and smiled at him. </p><p>"Truly, Tom. You were brilliant," she told him in a serious voice. "I never doubted you would be, but you exceeded even my expectations."</p><p>"Just wait until you see Avengers," he smiled, playing with her hair. "I will make you kneel."</p><p>"Oh my," she grinned at him. "Maybe we should watch that now!"</p><p>"After dinner," he decided judiciously. "You will need your strength. After all, I am a God."</p><p>She laughed and rolled her eyes as he had known she would and he smiled. Just then his phone rang.</p><p>"Let it go to voicemail," she pleaded as he grabbed it from the nightstand.</p><p>"It's my mum," he groaned, answering. "Hi mum. No, I can't come for dinner tonight. I'm busy. Yes. Yes she's here. No. No, I absolutely refuse. Mum. Mum... No! I am NOT saying it. Don't come over! Don't! I love you too. Good night."</p><p>Closing his eyes, he hurled the phone across the room.</p><p>"How is Diana?" Marinel grinned at him.</p><p>"Insufferable," he grumbled.</p><p>"Now I know where you get it from."</p><p>"She was though," he admitted after a moment.</p><p>"Was what?"</p><p>"Right. About you. I needed you."</p><p>"I needed you too."</p><p>"But we will never tell my mother that."</p><p>"Agreed," she laughed. "Now, what are you making me for dinner?"</p><p>"We could order shawarma. Don't worry, you'll understand after the movie."</p><p>As they climbed out of bed Tom smiled. His mother was right. So very right.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>